What would you do for a friend
by Mega07ghost
Summary: What would you do for a friend? Would you kill yourself? Would you kill him? Or...would you just run away?
1. Chapter 1

What would you do for a friend?

Would you kill yourself?

Would you kill him?

Or...would you just run away?

Chapter 1

Fest lay in the bed and slept peacefuly. Suddenly he woke up , because a loud voice yelled in his ear.

'Oi... Wake up.'

Slowly he opened his eyes.

'What...?'

'I said...'

'N...no. I know what you said. Don't scream again. What time is it?'

'9 o' clock.'

Fest took his glasses and sat up.

He looked up.

Zehel smirked.

'Hehe... you look tired.'

'I know.'

The orange-brownhaired man stood up and went into the bathroom.

After a time he came back.

He wore his bishop rope.

Then he went out of his room.

'W...wait. Where are you going?'

'I'm going to work.'

Zehel followed his friend.

'But you hadn't even eaten breakfast.'

'I have no time for that. And also the breakfast in the church finished already.'

'Fest... you can't work when your stomach is empty.'

'I can.'

'But...but...'

'No but.'

Zehel sighed.

'Man... I'm just...woried...about you.'

'You don't have to.'

Fest stopped walking and turned to his friend.

'I'm fine. And may I remind you ...I don't have to eat.'

'Okay. Then do what you want.'

Zehel went away.

It hurt him that his friend didn't want to eat. He knew that they were ghosts but couldn't they do normal things like eat normal food?

Fest began to work.

He went into the garden and started to clean the windows from outside.

Profe came.

'Hey Fest.'

Fest turned to see who greeted him.

'Oh... hello Profe . How are you?'

'I'm fine thanks . How about you ?',Profe asked with a sweet smile.

'Well...I'm fine too...just a bit tired.'

'Ah...okay. Why don't you sleep? At least it's your free day.'

'I know, but 'someone' woke me up. And then I thought I could do something for the church garden.'

'And that 'someone' is?'

'You know exactly who I mean.'

'Zehel?'

'I don't have to say anything to this,have I?'

'Noo...not really.'

Fest just nodded and continued with cleaning the windows.

'Well then... have fun.' Profe teased Fest.

'You too.'

Profe went away.

After a time Fest finished his work.

He was tired and just wanted to sleep.

So he went to his room.

But suddenly he felt a dark aura.

He turned around,but no one was there.

He shook his head.

'I'm so tired...I feel things that aren't there...',he thought and opened the door.

Fest laid into the bed. He was too tired to take on his sleep clothes.

It didn't take long and he fell asleep.

But not that long.

Again he felt the dark aura and woke up.

Fest stood up and went outside the room.

'Is there someone?'

No answer...

'Of course...who'd be so dumb and would answer that question...',Fest mumbled.

He went towards the aura.

It came out of the basement.

Fest went downstairs.

With every step he took,he felt weaker.

It was the darkest aura he ever felt.

When he entered the room,he had to held his nose closed.

There were corpse in the room.

There was blood at the wall and it stinked.

In the corner a person sat, probably the killer.

He looked up.

Fest's eyes widened.

'Ze...hel?'

Sorry for the cliffhanger ^^' Critics,Comments,anything? :)


	2. Chapter 2

And the second chapter ^^

Fest's eyes widened.

'Ze...hel?'

The named man stood up and walked towards the orange brownhaired man.

This one took a step back. He felt a darkness and was afraid.

'Wha...what's wrong?Zehel ?',Fest stuttered.

'Zehel? Who is that?'

The blackhaired man pressed the other one against the wall.

'Who...are you?'

'My master would be glad if I'd take your soul.',the bigger man mumbled and ignored the question.

'So...you are Verloren's scythe,right?' Even though the bishop was frightened he stayed calm.

'Zehel' smirked and held the ghost tight.

'Your soul wouldn't be that bad...at least it's pure.'

The huge man wanted to eat the soul of the man with glasses ,his sharp teeth were near to Fest neck. But suddenly he stopped.

'Go...gomene Fest...'

Zehel stumbled back and ran out of the room.

Fest still stood there...with wide eyes...

Meanwile Profe stood at the grave mountain.

Her hair and her dress were flowing in the wind.

Suddenly she held her head in pain.

She had a vision.

( Fest ran away and tripped and fell to the ground.

Zehel was behind him.

But Zehel was not himself.

He took out the scythe and...)

Profe woke up because the real Zehel ran against her.

The two fell to the ground.

'Zehel? What's wrong? Are you okay?'

The ravenhaired man shook his head.

'Profe?'

The church bells ringed.

'What's wrong?'

The lightgreen haired woman helped her friend too stand up.

'What time is it?''

'It's 10 pm.'

Zehel held his head.

'10 pm? B...but the last time looked at the clock it was 7 pm...'

'Are you alright?'

'Ye...yeah. I'll be going to bed now...see ya.'

Zehel turned around and went away.

Profe looked after him.

Fest went to his room again.

In front of the door Zehel stood.

When the man with glasses saw him, he got a shock and ran away.

Zehel saw that.

'Fest! Fest, wait!'

He ran after his friend.

Fest didn't stop.

Then he fell to the ground.

Zehel took his arm and pulled Fest up.

'Let go! Please let go off me!',Fest screamed.

Then Zehel recognized what he had done.

He knew why it was 10 pm.

The ravenhaired man let go.

'Go...mene... I didn't mean to frighten you.'

Fest calmed himself a bit.

'You...you're normal again,right?'

Zehel nodded slowly and sat on the ground.

'What have I done?' ,he mumled.

'It's okay. It...wasn't you..it was the scythe.'

'But...these hands killed the poor people.'

Zehel looked at his hands...and Fest took them.

'It wasn't your fault.'

Zehel's eyes widened.

'W..what have I done to you? I nearly killed you.'

His eyes filled with tears when he looked into the calm brown eyes of his friend.

'How? How can you stay so calm?! I'm a murderer!'

He looked to the ground again.

'No,no you're not. You're a ghost and a bishop and most important ...you're my friend.'

'But..'

Fest hugged him.

'No but!'

Zehel stood up.

'What...what is it? '

Zehel faked a smile.

'You're right. I'm no murderer. And I'm a bishop so I have to go to sleep now.'

Zehel turned around, but before he went away he said:

'You...are my best friend Fest. Sayonara...'

With that the bishop walked away.

Fest looked after him and then went to bed.

In the night you could see a person with tears in his eyes flying away with a hawkzile.

PS:Merry christmas


End file.
